Blonde and White
Blonde and White is the debut studio album of the Wiki Records pop-rock band, BLONDE. The album released on February 24, 2015. The album features the hit single Ain't No Way We're Going Home along with 11 other new songs and a deluxe version with 2 other new songs and 3 other singles. The album also features 2 collaborations with Wiki Records artist and one extra on the deluxe. Background Blonde began working on new music with Wiki Records in early 2014. The band decided they wanted to steer away from their original rock vision and go for a pop-rock sound. As their changes came into a effect and their visions constantly changed, they decide to put out an EP, which was titled ''Blonde'', to give their audience old music they proudly worked, whether they were going in that direction of music or not. After the EP released, Blonde began working more fiercely on music. They however could not yet say if they working towards an album or not because not everything was in place for that yet. "We had a few things right at that time, a few elements and melodies we thought of then made it to the album but most of it wasn't in place yet," said Tristan Conti, lead singer and guitarist. Blonde's sound still was not quite together. When season 2 of ''Life with Twins'', Tristan Conti's show, began filming in the spring of 2014, music work for Blonde had to go on a complete hiatus as Tristan was too busy. "A lot was going on for Blonde," Blonde manager Jessie1010 said. "Tristan had been busy with Not Another Happily Ever After promotion, Life with Twins was now filming season 2, and with all of that going on it was affecting their work." During the hiatus, Blonde performed concerts and the three members sometimes wrote potential music for the band on their own. By request of Tristan Conti's management, the second season of Life with Twins was shortened to just 20 episodes so he could work with Blonde. Blonde ended it's hiatus in early summer 2014, during a break in filming for Life with Twins. "That was when it all came together," said guitarist Rydle Conti. The band went away to a studio in Hawaii to work with Wiki Records and there on a peaceful island, Blonde finally found the sound they wanted to make and the direction they wanted to go in. "We always were conflicted like do we want to go completely rock? No, that's not us," said Bella Conti, singer and drummer/pianist. "So then we'd go for pop but that's not completely us either. We had trouble mixing the two genres but with some inspirational, we picked up the perfect chords." During that 2 weeks break in Hawaii, the band had already gotten 7 songs together, 5 of which made it onto the album. When, filming of season 2 Life with Twins was given various halts/breaks so Tristan could work on music with Blonde. They released their first single off the album Ain't No Way We're Going Home July 22, 2014. Their second single Cali Girls released September 18, 2014. "Our band needed edge and maturity," said Tristan, "We were trying to pull off these filtered songs that mimicked other rock artists and it wasn't working." The album was finalized in November 2014 after the band chose the songs they wanted to go with from nearly 30 selections. The album was teased in January 2015 and announced February 1, 2015, finally releasing February 24, 2015. In the spring of 2015, a major world tour for the album commenced titled the Blonde in White Tour. Track listing Deluxe Edition Trivia * This album has been in production for almost a year. * The deluxe addition features 5 extra tracks and the cover art is as shown: * In the spring of 2015, a major world tour for the album commenced titled the Blonde in White Tour. Category:Blonde discography Category:Albums Category:Jessie1010's projects